Iron Justice
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: Without much trouble in his world, Tony Stark can finally focus on creating teleportation technology for his armor. However, a mistake makes him teleport not between distances, but dimensions. A dimension full of DC heroes to be exact! The vibranium he used has teleported somewhere else, making it impossible for him to return home. Unless he asks these new heroes for some help.
1. Teleport

**A/N: Another idea of mine that came up to me when I was bored. I don't own anything, obviously. It would be cool if I did.**

**Chapter 1**

In the ancient temple used as an armory for high-tech armor stood the red shirt wearing, blue jean wearing, and 20 year old man himself; Tony Stark.

Ever since the alien invasion, Tony has been trying to upgrade the mark 2 armor was successful in completing one thing; increased battery life. But he wasn't going to stop there. Now that the worry of evil weapon manufacturers, evil rivals, and evil F giving teachers were out of his mind, he could focus on one of the things he's always wanted to do; teleport. Yes teleportation. And it's been dream since he first saw the Mandarin teleport right in front him. He nearly got a heart attack when that happened. Maybe he could do the same to his enemies?

Sadly, all his friends and family were too busy doing their own work. Pepper was in training to become an FBI agent, and pretty soon a S.H.I.E.L.D agent; Rhodey and his mom were having dinner at some fast food restaurant so Rhodey can convince Roberta that he's as safe as he can be when he's War Machine; Howard Stark was working on a different technology in the Stark Industry building; Hawkeye and Black Widow were either on a secret mission or on a date together; Hulk was busy doing whatever he was doing in some random part of the world; and there was no way Tony was gonna call in Black Panther because he can be a little unfriendly sometimes.

To sum it all up, he was alone. No mother; no brother, not even an uncle. All alone.

But when he's finished typing in the program for the teleportation ability that the mark 2 armor now has, he won't be alone. A quick teleport could bring him to a friend's house and maybe even the moon! Not that he would go to the moon but maybe when he was bored.

He clapped his hands, now finished after long hours of doing nothing but typing. "Finally!" he shouted triumphantly, "Time to test this baby out!"

Using the newly improved Extremis 2.0, a new power that now lets him gain access to some level of alien technology, he called to his armor. Red and yellow plates of iron flew to him, clinging onto his body. The finishing touch was the yellow mask spawned over his face.

Everything around him became orange with the armor's visual screen onlin

_Welcome to the Mark 2 armor, Anthony Stark, _the robotic female voice said to him, _What would you like to do today?_

Teleporting somewhere was a no brainer but where should he go? The place where Rhodey and Rebecca were eating? Nah, he didn't want to interrupt him. The place where Pepper was training? Nah, he really didn't want to hear her loud mouth go on and on about how cool he was now. Interrupt Black Widow and Hawkeye's date? Nah, he wasn't that much of a jerk. Visit the Hulk? Impossible, the big man traveled too much making it diffiucly to lock onto his position. Visit Black Panther in Wakanda? NO WAY That was way too dangerous for obvious reasons. One being that the black cat doesn't like visitors. Maybe his father? A definite no. The last surprise he gave him made him drop and break the device that was supposed to end world hunger.

So how about something simple like… teleporting in the middle of New York! That was simple enough.

"Computer, use the new program I gave you to teleport in the middle of New York," he ordered.

_Request granted. Please wait 10 seconds for molecular dispersion and reformation at desired location._

"Wait a minute, dispersion? Isn't that gonna hurt!"

No response came.

"Cancel order, now!"

His body glowed for a second but then disappeared into tiny specks of light.

For what felt like an eternity, Tony finally found thecourage to open his eyes.

Thank God that he wasn't in heaven! The armor's visual showed him what was obviously New York with walking bystanders, heavy traffic, skyscrapers, and angry people in cars telling him to get off the road.

But something was off. Where was the looming tower of Stark Industries?

Using the armor's jet boots, Tony flew off into the sky to get a better view of the city. There were large buildings but no larger Stark Industries. What the heck?

"Computer, what day is it?" he asked, hoping that he didn't travel back in time.

_It is November 27, 2016_

A sigh of relief left him. So if this was New York, where was Stark Industries? Only one place left to check; the Tomorrow Academy.

At top speed, he raced through through the city hoping that the school he went to for 2 years was still there.

By the time Tony got there, he didn't see the red building at the corner of the street. What he saw was a jewelry store being robbed by blue snowsuit wearing guy with blue goggles and a steel colored gun in his hand.

Weird. Why was he wearing a snowsuit in the middle of the day when it's fall?

"Hey, you in the snowsuit!" he shouted, dropping down to the ground in front of him, "Now I know you must be some escaped mental patient, but that isn't an excuse to go rob a store now is it?"

Not to Tony's surprise, the man pointed his gun at him. "Listen you, I didn't just leave Jump City to get caught by a new wannabe hero. Now, just let me leave with my bag of diamonds and I won't freeze you to death," he threatened.

Oh, so that's his gimmick. A snowsuit suit and goggles means that he has ice powers. What a surprise.

"Now you listen, I've fought a guy who tried freezing me but it didn't work. So either you put that bag of jewels back or else I'm gonna have too," he said, readying a repulsor ray in his hand.

That was all Captain cold needed as he fired an ice beam at the the red armor wearing hero. To his surprise, blue bleam came out from his hand and easily overpowered his gun, exploding it in result.

As the pathetic villain fell to the ground, the bag of jewels flew into the air but was caught thanks to Tony's jet boots.

"Now all I have to do is put this back where it came from and-"

He looked down to see a green arrow stuck to his chest, the source of the interruption.

"What the he-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence because the arrow exploded right into his face, causing him to land to his side on the road, vision suddenly becoming blurry.

His armor protected his head but it didn't protect against the huge headache that was coming on. He needed to focus for a minute and switch to lock down mode before somebody can take his armor and use it for evil; just like what Stane and Justin did and he didn't want that happening again.

"Computer," he managed to breath out, "switch to lock down mode."

On cue, everything started to shut down and darkness surrounded him.

_Request granted. Goodbye Anthony._

"Goodbye… computer," he said before blacking out, hoping he'll wake up with his armor still on.

**A/N: I probably won't be updating soon because I'm focusing on my other stories. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. A Complete Misunderstanding

**Chapter 2**

Laying on the metal bed was a suit of red armor and surrounded by three heroes.

The one with a bow and arrows strapped to his back was the famous Green Arrow wearing a green vest over a green shirt and green boots and a green hood over his head. His black pants, black gloves, and blonde hair and facial was the only thing that wasn't green.

The dark moody one seeminly wearing nothing but a black cape that covered his entire body and a black mask with pointy ears along with white lenses that concealed his eyes was the infamous Batman.

The one with green skin and red eyes wearing a blue cape and a black spandex with a red X on his chest was Martian Manhunter.

"So you say you found this trying to rob a jewelry store in New York?" Batman questioned Green Arrow.

"Yeah, I did," the archer answered, "and it looks like something Luthor would've built except he really isn't fond with the color red considering his connection to Superman."

"And he isn't a robot," the maritan chipped in, "I've been able to read some part of his unconscious mind and conclude that his name Tony Stark. However, that is all I can read until he regains consciousness."

"Have you guys tried taking his armor off?" Batman asked.

"Of course I tried that and almost got electrocuted to death so I called in J'onn to use his telekinesis to carry him here. We tried using the computer to hack into the machine but most of its systems are down making it impossible. And our machines aren't advanced enough to take it off."

J'onn took a look closer at the armor's mask. "Wait a minute, are its eyes suppose to glow white?"

On cue, Tony activated his jet boots at full power, sliding off the table and headbutting the martian into the metal wall. And before Green Arrow can fire an arrow or Batman can throw a batarang, he flew threw the door.

"Computer, I have no idea where I am right now but teleport me back to New York!" he ordered.

_Not possible, _the computer merely said to him.

"What, how!"

_Vibranium sample not present in armor. _

"Not present? What do you mean not present!"He was screwed. The vibranium he got was a gift from Black Panther and the black cat wasn't one to give gifts to outsiders, and that means he considers Tony a great friend. Tony lost the vibranium and that means he's a lousy friend. That and the precious metal was the only thing sufficient enough to conduct the energy needed for teleportation

"Fine, then I'll just have to blast my out of here and-" He stopped to look at a window that gave out the perfect view of the blue sphere Earth. It would've been an incredible sight if it wasn't for the fact that two guys dressed as Robin Hood and a bat were chasing him. If only he had the space armor!

Suddenly, a sucker punch from his back sent him flying towards the window, almost breaking it in contact. He took a knee to brace the pain.

_Warning, armor integrity at 62 percent._

"Already? Who the heck am I fighting? The Hulk?" He turned around to face a flying man, his attacker. He wore a blue spandex with a S shield on his chest and a yellow belt on his waist. What was even weirder was the fact that he wore red underwear outside his clothes instead of inside. Tony was pretty sure that was against the law.

_Negative. Armor scans show no signs of gamma radiation from body._

With a painful grunt, Tony flew off the ground, fists readying repulsor rays. "That was a rhetorical question." Then a thought came up. "You know, I'm really considering to reprogram you into a guy and name you Jarvis."

Only silence was the answer. The computer did not trust itself to speak.

Back to the matter at hand, Tony listened to the floating man's words. "Please calm down. I'm sorry that we scared you but we were only trying to find out if you were a good guy."

Tony pointed his finger at him. "Oh yeah, how do I know that you're one of the good guys and not just another alien race that wants to take over Earth."

"My name is Superman, and I definetly not one of the aliens that wants to take over Earth." He held out his hand, a sign of a waiting handshake.

Tony considered his offer. Should he trust a floating alien that just suckered punched him? Probably not but the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes seemed to make him trustworthy.

Very cautiously, he floated towards him, reaching to Superman's hand with his own. However, before they were about to even shake hands, a green arrow suddenly attached to Tony's knee. The beeping sound coming from it meant only one thing.

"Oh sh-"

The arrow exploded, causing Tony to crash into the ground.

As Superman scolded Green Arrow after his act stupidity, something clicked inside of Tony. He trusted a floating stranger and look where it got him. An explosive arrow to the knee.

If you guys don't get it, Tony has trust problems. It all started when he thought the time of great friendship he had with Gene was actually a time of betrayal and manipulation.

He got up with no effort thanks to the power of rage, and fired two blue beams of repulsors rays at the oblivious Superman's right shoulder, spinning him in the air until he too fell to the ground with a hint of smoke leaving his shoulder.

But angering a super powered alien was the least of his problems. Robin Hood was next.

Noticing the fall of his comrade, Green Arrow fired a magnetic arrow, an attempt to capture the metal man and punish him with a barrage of explosive arrows.

However, armor scans showed Tony what the arrow was capable of before it activated, giving Tony a chance to create a magnetic sphere around him to disrupt the magnetic field before he was drawn to the arrow.

Green Arrow saw an opening. He fired a triple rocket arrow; an arrow that split into three small guided rockets towards Tony.

To counter the archers attack, the armors shoulder pad was automatically lifted up to reveal multiple small missiles and fired at Green Arrow's own missiles. The crash of missiles resulted in a huge explosion followed by a thick black smoke covering the area.

Green Arrow might've not been able to see, but thanks to the armor's visual, Tony could see everything clearly as if it was day time.

Before another repulsor ray was spent on the archer, a tall broad figure was in front of him and grabbed his wrist, crushing it with incredible strength.

_Warning: Gauntlet armor integrity at 56 percent._

Tony closed his eyes and screamed in pain. "Yeah, I know that computer and I can feel it too! Reroute all power to Unibeam!"

The triangular shaped light on his chest glowed brighter and out came a huge beam beam of blue energy, the force powerful enough to make the Man of Steel to crash into the wall behind him.

_Warning: Armor power level at 25 percent._

He rubbed the back of his head, viewing the man who was on his knees trying to regain his energy. Somehow, he knew that he wouldn't be able to take down the alien with the way his armor is now. So he retreated to a metal tunnel with blue lines traced on the wall. But the problem was that the tunnel led to a dead end. No exit; no anything. Just a wall. But there was something. The armor scan's showed its designs, to its purpose. And its purpose was teleporting! He tried hacking the machine but there was a problem; it was gonna take 10 minutes.

_Warning: Hostiles inbound_

Things were looking bad. A super powered alien and an archer with deadly arrows was right behind him. He needed to buy some time so he rerouted all power into defense to create white shield crackling with white electricity, blocking the entrance to the tunnel. Every second, a punch and arrow hit the shield, making it harder to input energy.

_Warning: Armor power level at 21 percent and failing; 20 percent and failing; 19 percent and failing; 18 per-_

"Will you stop that! Just keep me posted on the screen."

There was no way he had 10 minutes to hack into the machine and teleport himself out of here. The power will run out in that time. Maybe, instead of hacking the machine, he could try understanding it. "Computer, how do I gain legal access to the machine."

_Suggestion: Hack into their main system and create an I.D_

"An I.D?" Creating an I.D was dangerous but getting caught by his chasers seemed even more dangerous. "Alright, I'm desparate; start the process. My power's already at 12 percent."

_Processing… Name required for completion_

A smirk appeared on Tony's lips. "What else do you think my name should be? Put in… Iron Man."

He let out a sigh as a bright yellow light covered him. However, somebody wearing nothing but black from the wayback was glaring at him. A very horrible glare that gave Tony the chills. He felt as though his own soul was trying to slip away in fear. Luckily, he disappeared a second later, escaping the Watchtower but more importantly, Batman.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated**


End file.
